


His Prisoner

by italicized_letters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italicized_letters/pseuds/italicized_letters
Summary: Harry Potter returns early to his dormitory to find a wet and shirtless Draco Malfoy in the Gryffindor showers. Hijinks and smut ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	His Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fellow writers, E and K.

Harry always had an eye for things out of the ordinary. A wrinkle in one of his Quidditch robes, or a mis-measured potion in brewing class. This time, in particular, he got the sense that something was amiss in the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory. It was a blustery, festive night at Hogwarts, and all of the other Gryffindor students were out celebrating in Hogsmeade. But instead, Harry had decided to kip on back to his dormitory and get some early napping in.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” Harry canvassed the room. No response; only the crackle of warm embers spewing out from the hearth. Deciding he was just imagining things, Harry lowered his hackles and walked further into the room. Rows of crimson and gold beds lined the walls around him, and he let his mind wander whilst strolling toward his bed at the other end of the room.

Harry let out a deep sigh. His hands travelled down to the half-rusted belt buckle centered at his waist. Nonchalantly, he unzipped to put on his pyjamas—an oversized hand-me-down that was formerly one of Dudley’s gym uniforms. He loosened his trousers and slid into (slightly) cozier loungewear for the night. He shifted his feet into his slippers and lazily headed to the restroom. As he walked into the restroom, he casually began unbuttoning his shirt to disrobe. He was fingering the last buttons when he met an unexpected guest.

“Potter? What are  **_you_ ** doing here?” Draco hissed menacingly. Startled, Harry let his shirt drop to the cold bathroom floor. Draco Malfoy, dripping wet and clad only in a damp towel wrapped around his waist, stepped out of the showers.

“Malfoy! Wha—Um… I should be asking you the same question! This is the Gryffindor tower, not the slimy dungeon you Slytherins call a dormitory.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, becoming aware that he was quite exposed without a shirt on.

“Well, the toilets in my house’s loo are being serviced! Prolly one of your blasted ghost friends again, creep. Now bugger off, I’ve been troubled enough to have to drag myself all the way over here just to get harassed by the likes of you. Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be out galavanting in the snow with the rest of your idiotic friends?”

Draco’s words sunk deep. Usually Harry could brush off his cruel language, but tonight was different: Ginny had spurned his advances earlier in the night, and he had tried to brush it off to no avail, instead deciding to leave for Hogwarts prematurely. Feeling bitter and annoyed, Harry wordlessly pushed past Draco and left the room.

Almost halfway down the hall, Harry noticed a commotion from the same restroom. Halting his pace, he turned around to listen.

“Shit! Bloody—ughh.”

Harry hurried back to the restroom to check on Draco. Even if Draco wouldn’t do the same for him, he had to stay the bigger person.

“Malfoy, are you alright?” Harry bursted into the bathroom, heart pounding. His mind travelled back to the last time he had encountered Draco in a Hogwarts bathroom, writhing in pain after he had gravely injured him with the Sectumsempra curse. Blessedly, Draco looked to be in one piece, albeit vaguely pissed off.

“You again, with your saviour complex! Of course I’m fine—I just… I left my robes in the Slytherin common. Is anyone else in the hall?” Draco asked with a hint of panic.

“No one’s here, they're all out enjoying butterbeer like we should be. I… I can go get your robes for you, if you’d like.” Harry mustered. Draco quirked an eyebrow. “It’s not—! Look Malfoy, I’m only trying to help you because you obviously don’t belong here, and I’d like to take my shower already!”

“Whatever you say, Potter.” Draco sighed. “I would have you do that, but you can’t. The Slytherin dorms have been heavily warded ever since  _ someone  _ snuck into them during our second year, if you’ll remember. Disguised themselves as me, even! If I ever find the twit who had the nerve to do that, I’ll…” Draco trailed off. “Anyways. You couldn’t go and get them for me, and I’m definitely not heading out in just a towel. Don’t you have extra robes I could wear just for a few minutes until I collect my clothes?”

Harry shook his head. “They’re all dirty, these pyjamas that I’m wearing are the only clean clothes I have at the moment.”

“Classic Potter. You’re a pig, just like the other Gryffindors here. I wouldn’t want to wear any of their robes either.” Draco spat.

“Christ, Malfoy. You really don’t even have the basic decency to act with respect when you’re asking for a favor? I would’ve thought your pureblood family would’ve at least taught you that.” Harry bit out.

Draco’s slate grey eyes flashed with anger. “How dare you insult my family? Watch your words, Potter. Who knows, they might be your last.” Draco threatened insecurely, giving Harry a small shove against his naked chest.

“What the fuck is your problem, Malfoy?” Harry shoved back, feeling a tight ball of anger growing inside of his chest.

“What’s my problem?! My problem is  _ you _ . Always butting into other people’s business when you’re uninvited.” Malfoy spat.

“Butt—butting into other people’s business? I’m trying to help you, if you’d get your dense head out of your arse for a second and think about someone other than yourself for a change!” Harry stepped forward in fury, cornering Draco against the brisk stone wall.

“I don’t want your pity, Potter. Just leave me alone.” Draco hissed. His stormy eyes betrayed his cool tone, however, as they darted back and forth around the room, looking for an escape.

_ Enough talk. _ Harry slammed his arm onto the shower-steam sodden wall, piercing Draco’s cruel eyes with his righteous gaze. Trapping Draco’s half-naked body with his own chiseled torso, Harry leaned in menacingly, feeling his inhibitions crumble. “Shut up, you bastard.” 

“Make me.” Draco challenged. 

Harry leaned in competitively, an animal stalking its prey. Draco’s body flinched as he caressed him finely up and down, teasing him. Harry couldn’t help but follow his fingertips as they outlined Draco’s toned body. He drew his hand across Draco’s glistening pecs as he initiated their first kiss. The violent tension was finally released between the two, engaging them further and further into kissing. 

Harry gently tugged on Draco’s lip, receiving a pitiful whimper in return. Harry felt his pyjama bottoms tighten. The thought of arousing Draco turned Harry on. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s waist and pulled his body closer, tighter. He was eager to feel their bodies pressed together. Harry let out a groan as he felt Draco’s hard cock pressed against his leg. His hand traveled down to feel him, but Draco pulled away.

The two broke apart, panting, but remained close. “What are you doing, Potter?” Draco whined between heavy breaths.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this.” Harry grinded wantonly against his towelled front, eliciting a moan from Draco’s reddened lips.

“I’m not a poof—” Draco cut off with a groan as Harry reached out and tightened his hand around Draco’s graceful throat.

“I told you to shut up.” Harry leaned in and captured Draco’s mouth once more. This time, however, he kissed him punishingly, dominating him through his movements. He separated from Draco’s lips and began kissing down his throat, finding his collarbone. Harry sucked tightly on Draco’s warm skin, making it his goal to leave a mark on his prisoner. 

Draco breathed intensely as Harry continued to taste every inch of his body. Harry sucked hard before releasing for the last time, which brought Draco to release a long suppressed moan. He kissed down Draco’s chest, licking and nibbling at his torso before trailing down his abdomen to where his towel folded. In an instant, Harry wandlessly vanished the only thing protecting Draco’s vulnerable body, freeing Draco’s weeping cock.

Harry looked up and made eye contact with Draco teasingly, intense green orbs meeting Draco’s blown-out pupils. Draco bit his swollen bottom lip and tried to hold in a moan, feeling his cock throb.

Harry let his tongue pleasure Draco’s hardened shaft from the base all the way up to the tip. Their eyes remained locked in a heated stare, both understanding what would come next. Harry pressed Draco past his lips and down his throat. He wanted to choke on Draco’s dick and feel it pulse inside of him. Draco’s eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Harry taking him all the way inside his wet, warm mouth. Harry caressed Draco’s thighs with his hands, pushing and pulling him inside faster. Harry felt himself becoming harder as he sucked on the head of Draco’s dick, drenching him with saliva.

Suddenly, the sound of returning students lilted from down the hallway. Draco’s body tensed. “Potter, stop. We’re going to get caught,” he managed to moan as Harry continued his onslaught on his straining member. 

Just as Draco started to panic, Harry freed Draco’s erection from his mouth with a wet pop. “Hush, my pet,” Harry smirked, “ _ Accio  _ invisibility cloak!” Harry’s cloak flew into the bathroom from his bedside trunk, and he promptly covered their intertwined figures with its protective weight. Harry gave Draco a reassuring kiss on his inner thigh before diving back into the task at hand, causing Draco to stifle his needy moans with his fist. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Draco’s swollen tip stroked the pillowy texture of the back of Harry’s tongue. He could feel the head reaching the entrance to Harry’s throat and could barely hold in his excitement. Harry wanted to feel Draco pulse uncontrollably in his mouth. The Boy Who Lived yearned for the pureblood brat’s cum down his throat. Just as a group of Gryffindor boys entered the showers, Draco could no longer hold back, groaning loudly as he began pumping Harry’s mouth full of his cum.

“Did you hear that, mates?” Neville questioned. Draco attempted to stifle his groans but couldn’t find it in himself to care enough to thoroughly do so.

“Hear what, Nev?” Ron asked.

“Hm… must’ve been the pipes.” Neville shrugged and turned on one of the showers, which promptly began filling the room with hot steam.

Draco finished cumming deep down Harry’s tight, slick throat, and whimpered as he tried to pull away. Harry wouldn’t let him free, and continued to suck at his shaft, making Draco twitch and gasp silently into his hand as he coaxed the last remaining drops from his aching balls. Harry swallowed the rest of Draco’s seed, removing his satisfied cock from his mouth. He wiped his lips and rose back up to meet Draco at eye-level. 

“Finally got you to stop talking so much,” Harry smirked.

“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco huffed with a half-smile on his face.

“Oh, we’ll be doing a lot of fucking quite soon,” Harry retorted deviously, leaning in for a smoldering kiss.


End file.
